Delicious Punishment
by Sharzam
Summary: Another indecent request from Roxas pretty much drives Axel off the edge. Rated M, AkuRoku slash, yaoi, smut, spanking, blindfolding.


**Delicious Punishment :AxelxRoxas:**

**EDIT 9/07/09: the cuffs mysteriously disappeared at some point. That has now been fixed. **

**My perverted friend from before was bugging me to write a sequel to BPE, but the thing was that, by the time she had a suggestion, I'd already decided to do a sequel and had it half done. This is it. **

**I've decided to make BPE the first chapter of a multi-chapter collection of oneshots under the title of 'Kingdom Hearts', thus the name of this story. DP is the second chapter, and future oneshots will include other pairings. Most will be pairings, I can be persuaded to do het pairings, but not in the Orgy, because Namine is 'nyah' (in my friend's words) or basically pointless (who pairs with Namine anyway?), Larxene's a bitch, and I barely know anything about Xion. **

**So here we go into the second instalment.  
**

* * *

"You — you WANT me to... spank you?"

Axel stared, dumbstruck, at the blonde, blushing Roxas before him. The teen had just made the most mind-shattering request Axel had ever heard. He felt a smirk cross his face.

"Oho... kinky. I didn't know you were like that, Rox."

"I'm not, you bastard!" Roxas snapped. "Marluxia dared me!"

Axel's eyebrows rose. "Marluxia dared you to ask me to spank you?"

Roxas nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No," the teen muttered. "He said that what happened after the initial question was up to you." He looked up then. "But you'll do it, won't you?"

"I don't know yet," Axel replied slowly, even as his mind was conjuring images of Roxas, tied up and helpless, begging to be punished. And the blonde would do it, too. "Persuade me."

Roxas turned bright red. "I can't do that! I thought, given how kinky _you _are, you'd do it in a flash!"

"Why spanking?" Axel murmured. "Normally spanking is used as punishment for doing something bad." He reached out and brushed Roxas' cheek with his gloved forefinger, watching the teenager shiver at the slight touch. It amazed him that he could still have this sort of effect on the blonde, even after all their time together.

The redhead's breath washed over Roxas' face as Axel leaned forward. Roxas' breath caught.

"Have _you _been bad, Ro-xas?"

The words escaped his mouth of their own volition. "Yes, I have."

Axel stood up swiftly, looming over Roxas easily. The blonde gulped; he found himself wondering whether it had been wise to insult Marluxia more than usual. If he hadn't told Marluxia that... _thing_... then Axel wouldn't be standing over him looking threatening, now would he?

"Take off your cloak, Rox," Axel murmured, his voice husky and alluring. Roxas obeyed immediately, pulling the zipper down and shedding the heavy Organisation-issue clothing and gloves, revealing his bare chest, black pants and boots. On second thought, he removed the boots as well. He watched as Axel also shed his cloak, leaving him in long black jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Axel," he whispered, but the redhead just leered at him as he knelt down and rummaged under his bed for something. Roxas saw a flash of something shiny, and watched as his lover stood and walked behind the stationary Roxas and knelt down again, taking hold of both the blonde's wrists and drawing them to rest on his lower back. Roxas felt the cold metal on his wrists and shuddered; Axel locked the handcuffs and withdrew his own hands. Next, Roxas gasped as Axel ripped a strip of cloth from his T-shirt and secured it over Roxas' eyes, tying it tightly at the base of his skull.

"Axel!"

He couldn't see anything at all, and was getting pretty edgy. He spluttered desperately. "This isn't enjoyable at all!"

"Maybe not for you," Axel snickered from somewhere near his stomach. "But it sure looks awesome to me."

Roxas groaned as Axel pulled the zipper to his pants down. Despite the blindness and handcuffs, Roxas found himself getting aroused. He wasn't in control of this situation like with last time, and that thought alone made him feel very vulnerable indeed.

Roxas resisted the urge to thrust his hips upwards when Axel breathed onto his hardening member. He groaned again when the redhead took him into his mouth.

"Mnngh," Roxas mumbled, wrists straining against the handcuffs. His head jerked back and his spine arched a bit. He felt Axel's tongue against the underside of his dick, the hot wetness of the older male's mouth surrounding him.

He longed to sink his fingers into Axel's long red hair, but the frustration of not being able to only added to his sexual pleasure.

A few minutes later, Roxas was close to coming. He thrust his hips upwards desperately, sure that Axel would be there to receive him, but there was nothing. The almost painful tightness coming from his groin was extremely uncomfortable.

"Axel…" he panted, his chest heaving and stomach quivering as he stared at nothing. "Don't… stop… now."

Silence.

"Axel!" Roxas shrieked. "I swear on Vexen's chemically straightened hair, if you leave me like this, I'll fucking _kill_ you!"

"May I remind you of how completely helpless you are right now, Roxas?" Axel purred from somewhere in front of the blonde's restrained body. Roxas gulped.

"Here you are, handcuffed and blindfolded, so close to climaxing all over yourself that you_ dare_ to threaten me, even as you lie whimpering on that bed as a result of your own request? You've got some nerve, kiddo."

Roxas barely had time to cry out as Axel grabbed him around the waist and flipped him over, forcing him to lie across his lap. The older guy made Roxas' arms stretch out on the bed, yanked his pants down around his thighs, and…

CRACK!

Roxas let out a desperate keen that shot straight to Axel's loins, squirming on his lap as the redhead's palm rested on his ass cheek. Axel raised his hand again and brought it down.

CRACK!

"Ah! Axel!" Roxas cried, his teeth clenching and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"You know, this opens up a whole new world for you and me," Axel told his victim, giving Roxas tiny, fast smacks across his ass. Roxas moaned every time he impacted on his flesh. "I bet under all that self-preservation, you're a real kink."

"That's not… true!" Roxas forced out, letting out another yelp when Axel spanked him again. He was strangely turned on, and every slap was more arousing than the last. Marluxia evidently knew what he was doing when he told Roxas this dare.

"Again," the blonde whispered. Axel's eyebrows shot up, but then he shrugged and raised his palm once more.

CRACK!

"Axel!"

CRACK! The blindfold fell off and Roxas let out a shriek of pleasure as he revelled in the renewal of sight.

"Again!"

CRACK!

"Harder!"

**CRACK!**

In between a groan and a whimper, Roxas moaned, "Harder, Axel, I've been bad!"

"Fuck," Axel muttered. Roxas was so responsive! After a few more spanks and pats and a good deal of screaming and moaning from the blonde, Axel let him sit up. Roxas was trembling and his abused posterior was glowing a dark pink. Axel swallowed, hard, and then gathered the teenager's body into his arms as gently as possible, hands resting on his lower back as Roxas sat on his legs. After a moment of consideration, he reached into a pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs, unlocked them, and threw them into a corner of the room with a loud CLUNK.

Roxas sighed at the feeling of having free movement of his arms, and wrapped around Axel's waist, burying his face in his lover's bare chest as he quivered. Axel felt the evidence of Roxas' arousal pressed against his stomach, and smirked evilly. Even after that harsh punishment, Roxas was still turned on, even more so than he had been when the redhead had sucked him off earlier.

"Axel… what are you going to do now?" Roxas murmured into the redhead's abdominals, his voice choked and exhausted from all the screaming. His erection was still hard and painful, straining for the release that only Axel could give to him.

"Well, since it's my choice, I was thinking of leaving you here like this," Axel chirped.

"You wouldn't," Roxas uttered in disbelief, aghast, as he gazed up into Axel's eyes.

"I could," Axel countered. "You told me it was up to me, remember?"

"If you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you, asshole," Roxas growled, but, given his huge, tear-filled eyes, the death threat was an empty one. "But, you're not gonna leave me here, right? A-xel?" He drew the other Nobody's name out on purpose.

"I won't… if you tell me what you said to Marluxia."

"Do I have to?"

"… yes."

"Fine," Roxas muttered. "I told him that I wondered why he was screaming Vexen's name last week but this week it's Xigbar's. Then I called him a man-whore."

Axel stared at the blonde for a good minute, before bursting out laughing.

"So you insulted Marluxia's intimate lifestyle, and he intensified yours?! He sure knows how to land a hit!"

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped as he blushed with embarrassment.

"You up for it?" Axel smirked, still snickering.

"I don't know," Roxas muttered. "My ass is stinging."

"I'll go gently, I promise," Axel assured his lover, pulling him closer to his chest and positioning Roxas above his pulsing erection.

Upon the feeling of very close proximity to the thing that he wanted most, Roxas let out a wild keen. "Axel…"

"Now, Roxas, I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna like it. Got it memorized?"

Roxas only groaned. Axel presented him with two of his fingers, and commanded, "Suck."

Roxas did so, taking Axel's fingers into his mouth and swirling around them with his tongue, sucking hard and coating them with his saliva. After a moment, Axel withdrew his fingers from Roxas' mouth with a wet pop! and reached his hands down to smooth them over the blonde's glowing posterior. His wet fingers probed Roxas' ass, and the blonde shuddered in response.

Axel reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out… a brand-new bottle of lube. Roxas watched, entranced, as Axel squeezed a decent amount onto his shaft, and rubbed the thick liquid all over it. The blonde shivered as Axel's slippery fingers slipped inside him again.

"Stop with the fucking teasing already!" Roxas snapped, fed up at last with Axel's flair for both the dramatic and the frustrating behaviour.

Axel rolled his eyes. "So _impatient_, Roxas," he growled, but he nonetheless pressed the head of his manhood against Roxas' asshole. The blonde hissed in pain at first, but, as Axel edged further inside the hot, tight cavern, he began to enjoy it more.

Axel groaned when he got halfway in, Roxas tightening around him as he advanced. "Tell me you didn't do that on purpose," he grunted threateningly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I just — ah!" Roxas cried as Axel forced his way further inside him.

"Ow, Axel, that huuuuurts!" Roxas whimpered, and Axel immediately stopped moving. He may be a pyromaniac and a sadist, but he'd never continue doing something that caused Roxas pain after the blonde had voiced his discomfort.

Roxas looped his arms around Axel's neck and pressed their bodies even closer together, shifting his hips to encourage Axel to start moving again. As soon as the redhead did, it became obvious that Axel had not been deterred from his dominant temperament from earlier.

Axel was slamming into him with an intensity that made Roxas even hotter and even more desperate. The passage was made much easier due to the presence of lube, of which they hadn't had any last time they'd had sex.

The tightness in Roxas' erection was back with a vengeance. His long-awaited and long-delayed climax was imminent, and he fisted his hands at the nape of his lover's neck in anticipation.

"Axel… I'm…"

Just when he thought that Axel couldn't get any crueller, Roxas felt the redhead's forefinger and thumb close around the base of the blonde's manhood. He let out a choked gasp as his climax tore through him, without the relief of release.

"Did I say you could come?" Axel purred into Roxas' ear.

"Axel!" Roxas shrieked. "How _could_—"

The redhead knew Roxas could take it. Therefore, he felt no guilt whatsoever as he murmured, "You don't get to come until I do."

As Axel resumed his ruthless pounding of Roxas' ass, his fingers worked on the blonde's dick, working him up to another climax. Roxas sobbed into Axel's chest as he was bounced up and down repeatedly.

Axel's thrusts slowly became more frenzied and erratic, and Roxas' eyes rolled back in the overload of pleasure and lust in his body. Heat passed in waves, and he groaned in pure want. A series of jabs that were delivered directly to his sweet spot made him arch, and his fingers found their way into Axel's hair, tugging at the spiky tufts.

The redhead groaned as he reached the end of his tether, clasping both his hands over Roxas' ass cheeks and squeezing them as his climax came to a head.

Roxas screamed as Axel came inside him, the incredible heat sending him soaring over the edge, and he took the plunge with zero hesitation given the fact that he wasn't being deprived of it this time.

Axel fell backwards with Roxas on top of him, the blonde in an exhausted heap on his chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and spoke first.

"… Fuck. We should do that more often."

He was ill-prepared for the death glare that he received. _Maybe I should leave the wedding dress suggestion for later, _he thought.

"If you ever, _ever_, EVER deprive me of release when it's that intense again, I swear to Mansex I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Roxas roared.

"Eh…" Axel started. "You liked it in the end, though, right? That was probably one of the best climaxes you've ever had."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Stop _punching_ me, Rox, you've got no strength left to hurt m— heeeeey, no need to get the Keyblades out, I was just— watch where you stab that thing, I need those! _You_ do, too!"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Leave a review. Please? I love hearing from you guys, the amount of reviews and faves I got for BPE made me superduper happy.**

**xoxo**

**Sharana  
**


End file.
